Hari Kebalikan
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Izaya sangat bosan dan mencoba ide baru untuk menjahili Shizuo. Apa yang akan Izaya lakukan? Special fic for Fujoshi Independence Days. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Humor gaje

Special fic for Fujoshi Independence Days...^^

* * *

><p><strong>Hari Kebalikan<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah pagi yang damai seperti pagi-pagi yang biasanya di Ikebukuro. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian ala bartender ini sedang melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti seorang pemuda berambut coklat.<p>

Pemuda bernama Heiwajima Shizuo itu sedang melakukan tugasnya sebagai penagih hutang bersama dengan temannya, Tom-san. Mereka berdua sudah mulai bekerja dari pagi dan hingga siang nanti.

Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, Shizuo berpisah dengan Tom-san dan memilih berjalan mengelilingi Ikebukuro ini. Langkahnya entah membawanya kemana, asalkan bisa menenangkan pikiran setelah bekerja itu cukup baginya.

'Mungkin aku pergi ke taman saja.' batin Shizuo.

Dan ia langsung saja ke taman. Tidak butuh waktu lama ia sudah sampai di taman, rasanya menenangkan melihat suasana siang yang damai. Iya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan hari tidak terlalu panas.

Shizuo melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk santai di bangku taman. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok makhluk yang sering menghantui(?) pikirannya. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan _hoddie _bulu yang selalu ia pakai, siapa lagi kalau bukan Orihara Izaya.

Tanpa basa-basi nanti keburu basi(?), Shizuo langsung mengambil tong sampah terdekat dan melemparkannya pada Izaya. Izaya mengetahui hal itu, ia langsung berdiri dan menghindari serangan Shizuo.

"Seranganmu selalu meleset, Shizu-chan." gumam Izaya dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Ii-zaa-yaa-kun..." ujar Shizuo dengan nada yang sangat tidak ramah. Ia bersiap akan memberikan serangan selanjutnya.

Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya si kutu itu diam saja. Ia memperhatikan Shizuo sejenak dan hanya memainkan jaketnya sebentar.

"Shizu-chan, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya Izaya.

"Apa peduliku? Mau ini hari Senin, Selasa atau apapun itu, bukan urusanku!" ujar Shizuo yang tentu dengan nada tidak ramahnya. Ia kembali melempari Izaya dengan bangku taman dan seperti biasa Izaya berhasil menghindarinya.

"Ckck... Shizu-chan tidak asyik ah. Buu~" gumam Izaya dengan nada sok manja itu.

Cukup, kesabaran Shizuo sudah habis sekarang. Ia berusaha mencari sesuatu yang pantas ia lempar untuk kutu itu. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika Izaya mengucapkan hal aneh.

"Selamat hari kebalikan, Shizu-chan!" seru Izaya lagi.

"Hari kebalikan? Memangnya ada hari seperti itu?" tanya Shizuo.

"Tentu. Aku menemukannya di Google." jawab Izaya dengan tidak masuk akal.

Shizuo hanya memasang tampang 'maksud-lo-apa' itu pada Izaya. Tampaknya Izaya tidak berniat menjelaskan maksudnya pada Shizuo. Ia hanya tersenyum mengejek seperti biasa dan langsung lari sebelum dilempar sesuatu oleh Shizuo.

"IIIZAAYAAA!" geram Shizuo yang terdengar hingga langit ke tujuh(?). Ia mulai lari mengejar musuh bebuyutannya sepanjang masa itu.

Izaya menikmati acaranya hari ini dengan Shizuo, iya karena hari ini dia memang sedang bosan setengah mati. Buktinya, di siang hari ini Izaya sudah ada di Ikebukuro dan menjahili Shizuo.

"Haha... Hari ini menyebalkan!" seru Izaya yang berada di depan Shizuo.

"Iya. Menyebalkan karena aku melihatmu!" seru Shizuo yang kembali melempari Izaya dengan tong sampah yang ada.

"Ini hari kebalikan lho, Shizu-chan. Berarti ini hari yang menyenangkan..."

Shizuo tidak mau tahu atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin mendengar apa yang Izaya ucapkan, mau hari kebalikan kek atau apapun itu. Shizuo terus saja melempari Izaya dengan berbagai macam barang yang ia lihat di jalan, dan Izaya selalu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Kau gagal, Shizu-chan..." ujar Izaya dengan tampang mengejeknya yang menurut Shizuo adalah tampang paling menyebalkan di muka bumi.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" seru Shizuo dengan semangat 45(?).

"Apa? Kau ingin memilikiku? Aih, Shizu-chan nakal~" ujar Izaya dengan nada genitnya itu.

Padahal Izaya dan Shizuo masih saling kejar-kejaran, tapi meski jarak mereka terpisah ratusan kilometer Shizuo masih bisa mendengar suara Izaya yang menyebalkan itu. Dan apa tadi Izaya bilang? Shizuo ingin memiliki dirinya? Pasti otak Izaya sedang rusak sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kubuat kau menyesal pernah hidup!" seru Shizuo yang kali ini melempar papan nama sebuah supermarket.

"Wah... Ternyata Shizu-chan sangat mencintaiku dan ingin aku mati dalam pelukanmu? Kyaa... Shizu-chan gombal~" ujar Izaya lagi dengan nada manjanya itu. Sepertinya Izaya pantas mendapat gelar lelaki manja.

Tentu saja mendengar semua celotehan gaje dari Izaya itu membuat Shizuo semakin naik darah. Shizuo menambah kecepatannya mengejar Izaya berkali-kali lipat hingga ia jauh meninggalkan Izaya di belakang(?).

"Eh? Kenapa Shizu-chan di depan? Harusnya aku." ujar Izaya yang mengejar langkah Shizuo.

Akhirnya Izaya sudah menyamai langkahnya dengan Shizuo, melihat Izaya ada di samping Shizuo ingin langsung menghajarnya. Tapi, Izaya berhenti sejenak dan mengeluarkan pisau miliknya.

Melihat hal itu, Shizuo ingin berhenti tapi karena ia berlari sangat cepat hingga ia tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya sendiri dan dengan tidak elitnya jatuh karena menabrak lampu jalanan.

"Hahaha... Shizu-chan aneh..." ujar Izaya sambil tertawa.

Shizuo bangun dan wajah tampannya itu tetap terlihat tampan meski ia sudah jatuh dengan posisi sangat tidak elit. Ia memperhatikan Izaya dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Ia hanya mempersiapkan kepalan tinjunya saja untuk menghajar Izaya.

"Baiklah... Akan kubunuh kau saat ini juga, Izaya." ujar Shizuo.

"Nee~ Shizu-chan benar-benar ingin memilikiku ya?" goda Izaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hari kebalikan, Shizu-chan. Hehe..."

Tampaknya kesabaran Shizuo sudah habis, dan sasarannnya adalah _vending machine _yang dilempar langsung ke arah Izaya. Izaya langsung saja menghindari lemparan penuh cinta dari Shizuo. Izaya menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari lagi.

"Tunggu! Izaya!" seru Shizuo lagi dan ia mengejar Izaya.

Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran mereka berdua seperti biasa, semua orang di Ikebukuro memilih menghindari mereka berdua daripada menjadi korban amukan Heiwajima Shizuo. Sedangkan Izaya masih semangat melakukan hal ini.

'Hihi... Menggoda Shizu-chan memang bisa mengusir kebosananku,' batin Izaya. 'Padahal tadi pagi aku sangaaaat bosan...'

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback on, Izaya's POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi hari ini aku hanya duduk manis di kantorku, seperti biasa Namie-san datang berkunjung. <em>Well, <em>entah ada masalah atau tidak ia kemari. Yang pasti aku merasa bosan. Dari tadi aku hanya memperhatikan pion caturku yang kumainkan seenaknya.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau malas-malasan disana?" kudengar Namie-san berteriak padaku.

"Nee~ Aku sedang bosaaan sekali, Namie-san." gumamku.

"Hmm? Tidak seperti biasanya?"

"Iya. Apa kau ada saran apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Terserah kamu lha. Mau jalan-jalan kek, terjun dari tebing atau apapun asal kau puas!"

"Hahaha... Kau seperti Shizu-chan."

Tiba-tiba terbesit di pikiranku tentang Shizu-chan, aku memikirkan sebuah ide jahil. Rasanya bosan jika hanya main kejar-kejaran seperti biasa dengan Shizu-chan. Dan karena tanpa sengaja saat aku sedang mem-_browsing _sesuatu di Google, aku menemukan sesuatu.

Aku melihat ada sebuah acara kartun di internet, bukan anime seperti Jepang. Tampaknya ini kartun Amerika, di acara itu ada makhluk berwarna kuning seperti sponge yang bisa bicara. Hmm... Aku pernah melihat acara ini sekilas.

Tampaknya episode yang kulihat ini lucu, bercerita tentang hari kebalikan. Pas sekali, aku berpikir akan menggunakan ide itu untuk menjahili Shizu-chan. Aku tertawa puas jika membayangkan reaksi Shizu-chan.

"Hei, Orihara kenapa kau? Tertawa sendiri kayak orang gila gitu." ujar Namie-san.

'Cih, menggangu rencanaku.' batinku. Aku langsung saja memakai _hoddie _kesayanganku dan berjalan meninggalkan Namie-san.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Namie-san.

"Jalan-jalan." jawabku.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback off-<strong>

* * *

><p>Seiring Izaya mengingat ide jeniusnya itu, ada sebuah <em>street sign <em>dengan tanda parkir terlempar ke uadar, beruntung Izaya berhasil menghindarinya. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan tertimpa benda itu.

"Nee, nee~ Shizu-chan... Kau terlalu membenciku hingga melempar benda-benda itu ya?" ujar Izaya.

"Aku membencimu hingga ke tulang-tulang!" seru Shizuo sambil mengambil lampu jalanan dan akan melemparnya ke Izaya.

"Kyaa... Berarti Shizu-chan mencintaiku. Ini hari kebalikan..." ujar Izaya.

Mendengar perkataan itu Shizuo merasa heran, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan lampu jalanan yang akan ia lempar. Tapi, ia kembali melemparkan benda itu ke Izaya. Izaya masih saja menghindar layaknya kutu yang meloncat kesana kemari.

"Shizu-chan~" panggil Izaya.

"Apa, kutu?" tanya Shizuo yang berusaha mengejar Izaya.

Ok, daritadi mereka berdua hanya kejar-kejaran tanpa lelah. Kalau kita terutama author, akan pingsan di tempat karena capek lari terus.

"Shizu-chan, aku mencintaimu." ujar Izaya.

Shizuo terdiam mendengar ucapan Izaya. Kenapa dengan ucapan itu langkahnya terhenti? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang di pikirannya. Apakah ia senang? Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia masih saja terdiam, melihat Shizuo tidak mengejar Izaya lagi membuat Izaya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hari kebalikan lho, Shizu-chan." ujar Izaya lagi.

Hari kebalikan. Kenapa Izaya terus-terusan mengucapkan kata sampah seperti itu di depan Shizuo. Kalau hari kebalikan, maka kata-kata Izaya tadi berarti aku membencimu. Shizuo langsung saja mengejar Izaya dan melempar apa saja yang ia temukan.

"IIZAAYYAA!" seru Shizuo sambil melempar semua benda. Dari lampu jalanan, _vending machine, street sign _hingga motor beserta pengendara motornya. Dan semuanya dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Izaya.

Tentu saja sudah berapa lama mereka berdua melakukan 'permainan' ini. Sudah lama, Izaya tahu apa saja yang akan Shizuo lemparkan padanya. Ia hafal semua gerakan Shizuo. Tiba-tiba Izaya menghentikan langkahnya lagi, demikian juga Shizuo.

"Kenapa, kutu? Ingin cepat mati?" tanya Shizuo dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku benci kamu, Shizu-chan." ujar Izaya tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga membencimu!"

"Shizu-chan~ ini hari kebalikan lho~"

Mengingat hal itu, entah kenapa wajah Shizuo sedikit memerah. Beda tipis sih antara marah dan malu. Shizuo melempar sebuah pohon yang ada di dekat mereka dan seperti kita duga Izaya berhasil menghindarnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh membencimu, Shizu-chan." ujar Izaya.

Izaya berjalan mendekati Shizuo, Shizuo bingung dengan ucapan Izaya itu. Seiring langkah Izaya maju mendekati Shizuo, Shizuo malah mundur ke belakang. Ia takut(?) ada hal buruk yang akan Izaya lakukan padanya.

"Aku tidak ingin menemuimu lagi, menurutku kau orang yang menyebalkan." ujar Izaya lagi.

Ok, Shizuo merasa 'hari kebalikan' ciptaan Izaya itu masih berlanjut. Ia berusaha menerjemahkannya, kira-kira artinya itu 'Aku ingin menemuimu lagi dan kau orang yang baik'.

Tiba-tiba Izaya sudah berada di dekat Shizuo, ia langsung saja memeluk tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Entah apa yang Shizuo rasakan, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Izaya memperhatikan wajah Shizuo, dia senang melihatnya.

"Nee, Shizu-chan... Aku ingin kamu pergi dari hidupku, aku ingin kau menelantarkanku dan yang paling kuinginkan adalah aku ingin membenciku." ujar Izaya dengan nada menggoda.

Shizuo kembali berusaha menerjemahkan kata-kata Izaya itu. 'Aku ingin kau ada di hidupku, aku ingin kau memperhatikanku dan aku ingin kau mencintaiku'. Kira-kira itu artinya, wajah Shizuo sedikit memerah dan ia langsung melepaskan Izaya yang memeluknya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, kutu. Aku akan membunuhmu. Persetan dengan hari kebalikan anehmu itu!" seru Shizuo.

"Hahaha... Mungkin aku harus sering membuatnya, Shizu-chan. Agar kau jujur terhadap perasaanmu padaku." ujar Izaya.

"Jujur apanya?"

"Kalau kau itu... mencintaiku, Shizu-chan. Kata-kataku ini tidak masuk ke hari kebalikan. Hahaha..."

Mendengar tawa menjengkelkan keluar dari mulut Izaya membuat Shizuo sangat emosi. Ia melempar semua benda yang ada di dekatnya dan seperti biasa hingga dengan kita menutup mata(?) tahu kalau Izaya berhasil menghindarinya.

Izaya sedikit menjauh dari Shizuo dan menatap Shizuo dari kejauhan. Ia tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Shizuo yang jauh dari harapannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi." ujar Izaya dan ia berlari meninggalkan Shizuo.

"Kalau kau datang, akan kubuat hari 'Izaya meninggalkan Ikebukuro selamanya'!" seru Shizuo berapi-api(?).

"Jangan dong, Shizu-chan~" ujar Izaya manja. "Nanti aku engga bisa jailin kamu lagi."

"Apa peduliku? Dasar kutu!"

"Iya, iya... Selamat tinggal, Shizu-chan. Aku sangat membencimu..." Izaya akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Shizuo sendiri disana.

Tumben Shizuo merasa malas mengejar kutu sial itu, tentu saja ia dikerjain lagi. Apa maksud hari kebalikan itu? Membuatnya pusing saja harus menerjemahkan setiap arti kata yang diucapkan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Izaya... Kau makhluk yang paling menyebalkan di muka bumi!" teriak Shizuo hingga radius 100 kilometer(?).

Tapi setelah Shizuo mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya itu, dia merasa aneh. Entah kenapa ia memngingat semua kata-kata Izaya. Wajah Shizuo hanya memerah, ia langsung saja meninju lampu jalanan yang berada di dekatnya.

'Gara-gara hari kebalikan kutu itu aku jadi begini. Awas dia!' batin Shizuo.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Izaya hanya tertawa saja, rencananya untuk menjahili Shizuo kali ini sangat berhasil. Ia sempat membuat Shizuo bingung sendiri. Hal ini mampu mengusir kebosanannya itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Entah kenapa jika Izaya mengingat kata-katanya tadi pada Shizuo, daritadi ia ingin tersenyum terus.

"Mungkin... aku harus membuat hari kebalikan itu menjadi setiap hari." gumam Izaya.

**The End**

A/N: Minna-san, ini fic pertamaku disini. Aku memang sedang menyukai pair satu ini.

Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari Spongebob tentang hari kebalikan.

Aku harap minna-san yang membaca ficku tidak keberatan memberikan review.

Terima kasih dan selamat menikmati hari indah bagi para fujodanshi ini.

Mari nistakan(?) diri masing-masing*sesat*^^


End file.
